


A Loving Declaration

by The_Sea_Calls



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I wrote and edited this in one hour, M/M, They’re quarantining baby~, i think it’s cute, it’s cute, it’s literally just fluff, quality might not be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sea_Calls/pseuds/The_Sea_Calls
Summary: Basically,Jonathan Crane: guess whatEdward Nygma: whatJonathan Crane: I love youEdward Nygma: O:
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Loving Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own a lot of things and this is another one of them.
> 
> I’m not sure if any of the sentences make any sense. I really need to go to to bed.

It was the 23rd of May. The sun was shining. The breeze was blowing. 

And everyone was quarantined.

Of course our advocates for crime were also at home. A lovely safe house that had been transformed into a comfortable living space. Our lovely duo were spending time with each other.  
More specifically, one was reading and drinking tea while the other was watching tv. Both sat on a couch enjoying the presence of one another. It was a fairly simple situation, so when this certain remark was made it was startling.

“Edward.”

The man, Edward, continued on watching whatever time-passing-mind-numbing-thing was on tv but hummed to show a certain awareness of the other man. The other man stared at him before speaking again. 

“Guess what.”

Now this caught Edward’s attention. 

“What.”

Edward was looking at the other man now. Curiosity peaking through whatever disinterested look was on his face. The other man, now gleeful in having his complete attention, absolutely annihilated Edward with three simple words.

“I love you.”

This dumstrucked Edward. He was speechless. Those words had left him wide-eyed. A warmth blossomed deep within his chest, constricting his lungs and leaving him breathless. A heat had rapidly dusted his face. Tinting it to a crimson in such an intensity that it could rival his hair. 

It was in this next moment that a dying whale noise echoed throughout the apartment. 

There’s no denying the shock blatantly on the other man’s face. He was well aware of what effects those words could have but he surely wasn’t expecting this. It was actually somewhat amusing. 

“Edward, I love you.”

Edward was now smashing one of the couches pillows into his face. The other man continued on in his attack as Edward tried to smother himself. That is, until a pathetic sound resembling a name escaped the pillow: 

“Jooooon”

The other man, Jon, pushed the pillow down a little bit to get a look at Edward’s eyes. Edward, in response, shoved his head even further into the pillow. Something inside of Jon softened from this.

“Now, now. Let me see ‘ya.”

Edward peeked up at him. 

“Put the pillow down.”

Edward carefully scanned him as he thought about it before slowly putting the pillow down.

Jon brought his hands up and cupped Edward’s face. Part of Jon’s palms sat on Edward’s jaw while the rest of the appendage covered Edward’s cheeks. He then leaned forward slightly and spoke.

“I love you.”

Edward let out an ‘eep’.


End file.
